The Beginning
by Alicia Uchiha
Summary: Jadilah ibu dari anak-anakku Hinata. Dan kita buat sejarah baru untuk Uchiha. Kau akan di kenal sebagai ibu dari klan Uchiha yang akan mendidik anak dan cucu kita agar menjadi Uchiha yang baik dan patut dibanggakan.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (maybe). DLDR. Canon/semi Canon.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke Uchiha, seorang shinobi dari desa Konoha yang sudah 3 tahun kembali ke desa itu telah dipercayai 100% oleh Hokage dan para petinggi Konoha, begitu juga oleh penduduk Konoha. Salah satu buktinya adalah ketika kini Sasuke diberi misi untuk melindungi sebuah desa kecil di pesisir dari para bajak laut bersama Shikamaru dan Ino. Ia sudah sering mendapatkan misi sejak 1 tahun yang lalu.

 **CRASH**

"Argh!"

Sasuke memekik ketika pedang seorang bajak laut mengenai pinggangnya saat ia tengah sibuk meladeni 3 orang lainnya. Ia lengah.

"Sasuke~!" Pekik Ino terkejut. Shikamaru pun tampak terkejut. Seorang Sasuke bisa lengah seperti itu. Seharusnya ia mengeluarkan Susanoo miliknya tadi.

"Sial!" Sasuke menggeram kesal. Ia melebarkan mata kirinya dan sebuah api hitam berhasil membakar ke empat bajak laut itu bersamaan dengan munculnya darah segar yang mengalir dari matanya kirinya.

Ino dan Shikamaru mendekati Sasuke setelah mereka bekerja sama untuk membuat para bajak laut lainnya saling bertarung satu sama lain.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke ?" Tanya Shikamaru cemas.

"Sial! Mereka berhasil mengenaiku!" Gerutunya.

"Aku akan menyembuhkanmu, Sasuke-kun. Tapi tidak bisa maksimal karena aku bukan ninja medis." Ino meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke, mencoba untuk menghentikan pendarahan yang dialami pemuda itu.

"A-arigatou..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis berambut panjang itu tampak berlari di lorong Rumah Sakit dengan cemas dan berlinang air mata. Baru saja ia mendengar kabar dari Sakura bahwa kini Sasuke, Kekasihnya, tengah terluka cukup parah hingga harus menjalani operasi.

 **BRAK**

Hinata membuka pintu ruang inap Sasuke dengan kasar. Ia berlari menuju tempat Sasuke sekarang tertidur. Memeluknya erat.

"Argh!" Pekik Sasuke lirih saat Hinata berhamburan kedalam pelukannya membuat pinggangnya sedikit terasa nyeri.

"Ba-baka! Ke-kenapa k-kau bisa ter-luka ?" Tanya Hinata dengan sesegukkan dan masih memeluk erat Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian membalas pelukkan Hinata. "Aku sedikit lengah karena terlalu sering memikirkanmu." Katanya lembut. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sasuke berbicara selembut itu selain pada Hinata.

Hinata memukul bahu Sasuke pelan. "Pembual!"

Sasuke hanya terkekeh menanggapi pernyataan Hinata. Kemudian mereka pun saling mengeratkan pelukan. Suara tangisan Hinata masih terdengar walau lirih. Sasuke mengelus rambutnya, mencoba untuk sedikit menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

 _"EHEM!"_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang mendeham lumayan keras, membuat pasangan yang tengah berpelukan itu melepaskan pelukan mereka. Sebenarnya bukan inisiatif keduanya untuk melepaskan pelukan, melainkan Hinata-lah yang melepaskannya.

Ia berbalik dan wajahnya tersipu ketika melihat teman-temannya Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru dan Ino ada disana. Entah sejak kapan. Mungkin sebelum Hinata masuk dan memeluk Sasuke. Sungguh ia sangat malu sekarang. Rasanya ia ingin pingsan, namun tidak bisa.

"Te-teman-teman.." Serunya malu.

"Ah! Hinata-chan pun akan tidak memperhatikan lingkungan jika itu sudah menyangkut Sasuke-kun!" Kata Sakura sambil terkekeh, membuat Hinata semakin merona.

"Benar sekali.. Ah! Aku jadi iri melihat mereka. Aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Sai-kun dan memeluknya." Sahut Ino yang mulai mengkhayalkan kekasihnya, Sai, yang saat ini tengah mendapatkan misi.

"Sakura-chan.. Apa kau iri juga dengan mereka ? Aku bisa memelukmu.." Naruto sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Sakura. "Aaa... Mungkin nanti saja." Namun, ia mengurungkannya ketika melihat tampang kekasihnya yang begitu menyeramkan dan mengundang tawa seluruh penghuni kamar itu.

"Ah! Kalian ini..." Dengus Shikamaru bosan.

Ino melirik Shikamaru setelah mendengar dengusan pemuda itu. "Bilang saja kau itu juga iri! Lebih baik kau lamar saja Temari agar kau bisa bertemu dengannya setiap hari.."

"Oh iya.. Berbicara tentang Temari, kemarin dia datang untuk bertemu denganmu Shikamaru, tapi kau sedang menjalankan misi.." Sahut Sakura sambil mengingat-ingat pertemuannya dengan Temari kemarin sore.

"Benarkah ?" Kini Shikamaru tampak berbinar dan sedikit tersipu.

"Ya.. Tapi aku tidak tahu dia masih di desa atau sudah kembali ke Suna." Tambah Sakura menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Cepat sembuh Sasuke!" Ia melambai dan segera pergi ke jendela. Melompat lebih cepat daripada harus berlari dan menuruni tangga rumah sakit. Begitu membuang waktu, pikirnya.

"Ah! Bocah itu!" Gerutu Ino kemudian beralih ke Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun.. Aku juga akan pergi. Sai-kun pulang malam ini dan aku harus berdandan. Cepat sembuh!"

"Hn."

"Dasar centil" gumam Sakura saat Ino melewatinya.

"Aku tidak akan meladenimu sekarang Sakura-chan. Aku sibuk. Bye semua!"

Naruto merangkul Sakura. "Kami juga pergi Sasuke.."

"Lho ? Kenapa ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bukankah kita akan pergi ke Ichiraku ? Ayolah! Aku ingin makan ramen yang lezat itu.." Rengek Naruto. Sakura tampak memutarkan bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah. Bye Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan!"

"Cepat sembuh Teme.! Bye Hinata-chan!"

Naruto dan Sakura pun pergi. Jadi hanya ada Hinata dan Sasuke diruangan itu. Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan memintanya untuk duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Hinata menoleh.

"Kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku ?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata menganggu pelan. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian membawa Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"Maaf.. Aku tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi." Katanya.

"Berjanjilah.."

"Aku janji." Ujar Sasuke meyakinkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah semakin sore. Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan membawa dedaunan. Langit telah mulai berubah menjadi jingga, namun belum juga membuat Hinata kembali kerumahnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Panggil Hinata lirih. Sasuke yang saat itu menutup mata pun akhirnya membuka matanya dan menatap mata Lavender milik Hinata.

"Hn ?"

"Aku harus pulang. Ayah pasti mengkhawatirkanku." Ujar Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri ?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. A-aku akan meminta izin Ayah agar aku boleh menjagamu malam ini." Jelas Hinata. Ia memandang Sasuke penuh harap.

"Hn. Baiklah.." Sasuke pun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Hinata dengan berat hati.

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya, "aku akan membawa makan malam juga. Aku akan segera kembali... _Chup!_ " Hinata mengecup pipi Sasuke sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar ruangan karena malu.

Sasuke menyentuh bekas kecupan Hinata. Jarang sekali Hinata mau menciumnya terlebih dahulu, ia tersenyum mengingat itu. Kemudian matanya menerawang, terlihat tengah memikirkan atau mengingat sesuatu.

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_

Malam itu, tepatnya 5 bulan yang lalu, desa Konoha tengah berpesta untuk merayakan pergantian Hokage. Hokage ke-6, Hatake Kakashi. Ia telah dipilih untuk menjadi Hokage. Sasuke pun ikut merayakannya. Ia pergi kerumah Hinata, mengajak gadis itu untuk merayakan bersama nya.

"Sasuke~!" Sebuah suara berat terdengar di belakangnya. Hiashi Hyuuga tampak berdiri dibelakangnya.

Sasuke terkejut, ia berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. Seorang Sasuke kini telah berubah, entah sejak kapan. Yang jelas, pemuda itu menjadi lebih baik setelah menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata.

"S-selamat malam Paman." Sapa Sasuke.

"Kau akan pergi dengan Hinata ?"

"Ya Paman.." Jawab Sasuke.

Hiashi menjatuhkan dirinya, duduk di samping tempat Sasuke duduk tadi. "Duduklah!" Perintahnya. Sasuke pun menurut. Ia duduk di samping ayah dari kekasihnya.

"Kapan kau akan menikahi Hinata ?" Tanya Hiashi tiba-tiba.

Sasuke terkejut. Apa ? Menikahi Hinata ? Sasuke tertunduk. Hiashi melihat itu kemudian sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tidak akan menikahi Hinata ?" Tanya Hiashi lagi membuat Sasuke kali ini menatapnya.

"Tentu saja saya akan menikahi Hinata, Paman." Jawabnya spontan.

"Kapan ?"

Kapan ? Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab itu sekarang. Ia yakin jika ia akan menikahi Hinata, namun, jika di tanya Kapan...

"Atau kau hanya berniat mempermainkan Hinata ?" Hiashi kembali bertanya.

"Tidak Paman. Saya tidak pernah berpikir untuk mempermainkan Hinata." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Lalu.. Mengapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku ?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia kembali menunduk. Ia tampak berpikir. "Paman.. Mengapa Paman mengijinkanku untuk bersama Hinata ? Bahkan Paman menanyakan tentang pernikahan ?" Tanya nya. Ia bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaan Hiashi, dan ia kini malah bertanya kepada laki-laki itu ?

"Aku menyayangi Hinata. Aku ingin yang terbaik untuknya. Aku tahu, kau adalah anak yang bermasalah, tapi aku juga tahu, kau akan bisa menjaga putriku dimasa depan. Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu." Hiashi tampak memandang Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit malam yang cerah.

"Sebagai seorang ayah, jika itu mengenai pasangan hidup, aku hanya bisa menyetujui keinginan putriku. Siapapun orang itu, jika Hinata menyetujuinya, aku tidak akan menolak." Hiashi kembali menatap Sasuke yang saat ini juga menatapnya. "Jadi, kapan kau akan menikahi putriku ?" Tanya Hiashi lagi.

"Aku belum tahu, Paman. Tabunganku belum cukup untuk bisa berkeluarga. Walau peninggalan orang tua dan kakak ku masih cukup banyak, aku tidak bisa menggunakannya begitu saja." Jawabnya. "Tapi aku akan bekerja keras dan segera menikahi Hinata." Tambahnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Hiashi menepuk bahu Sasuke seolah memberi pemuda itu sebuah dukungan.

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

Sasuke kembali menghembuskan nafasnya berat ketika mengingat percakapannya dengan Ayah Hinata. Apa dia sudah siap ? Ia yakin Hinata mau menikah dengannya, tapi, apa ia bisa menghidupi Hinata dan anak mereka nanti ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke-kun!"

Hinata memasuki ruang inap Sasuke dan tidak mendapati pemuda itu disana. Ia pun menaruh bekalnya dimeja dan berniat mencari Sasuke.

"Kau sudah datang ?" Suara Sasuke terdengar di belakang Hinata. Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ya.. Apa kau sudah makan malam, Sasuke-kun ?" Tanya Hinata sambil membantu Sasuke yang kini tampak sedikit kesakitan untuk kembali berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Belum" jawab pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan bersama. Aku membuat banyak makanan.."

"Kau yang membuatnya atau para pelayanmu ?" Tanya Sasuke, sepertinya ia masih belum percaya jika Hinata yang memasak. Karena Hinata seorang Souke dan ia pun belum pernah melihat Hinata memasak. Padahal Hinata seringkali memberikan makanan padanya.

"Aku sendiri yang memasaknya. Ayah menyuruhku memasak untukmu.." Jawab Hinata. Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda sedikit mempercayai ucapak gadis itu.

 _ **1 jam kemudian**_

Hari sudah semakin malam. Bintang-bintang telah bermunculan menghiasi langit malam. Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang sambil memandang bintang-bintang dari jendela.

"Hinata.." Panggil Sasuke. Hinata bergumam. "Mengapa kau mau menjadi kekasihku ?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mendongak dan berhasil memandang wajah Sasuke yang kini fokus memandang suasana malam.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Jawab Hinata.

"Benarkah ? Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu awalnya..." Sahut Sasuke. Hinata menunduk. Sasuke benar. Awalnya memang Hinata tidak mencintai Sasuke tetapi...

"Katakan yang sebenarnya!" Pinta Sasuke.

"Ka-karena.. A-aku ingin menjadi sandaran bagi Sasuke-kun." Jawab Hinata lirih. "A-aku lihat, Sasuke-kun selalu merasa sendiri, bahkan saat Sakura-chan dan Naruto-kun disampingmu, kau tidak memperhatikan mereka dan berada didalam duniamu sendiri." Tambahnya.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dan menempelkan pipi kirinya di kepala Hinata bagian kanan. Membiarkan Hinata untuk terus bercerita.

"Dan aku memberanikan diriku untuk menunjukkan kepedulianku padamu. A-aku senang, saat kau tidak memperlakukanku seperti kau memperlakukan Sakura-chan. A-aku senang kau merespon kepedulianku." Lanjut Hinata.

"Kau peduli padaku tetapi kau menyukai Naruto.."

Hinata tersentak. Sasuke benar. Tapi itu dulu.

"Ya.. Tapi aku sadar, jika Sakura-chan lah yang ada di hatinya. Jadi, aku hanya bisa menyemangatinya saja." Sahut Hinata. "Tapi.. Mengapa Sasuke-kun membahas itu sekarang ?" Tanya Hinata.

Sasuke diam. Ia memejamkan matanya dan memposisikan kepalanya di bahu Hinata dengan nyaman. Sepertinya ia tidak berencana untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata itu.

"Hinata.." Gumamnya. "Maukah kau.. Menjadi isteriku ?"

 **Dag Dig Dug**

Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang. Apa Sasuke melamarnya ?

"Sa-sasuke-kun..."

"Jadilah ibu dari anak-anakku Hinata. Dan kita buat sejarah baru untuk Uchiha. Kau akan di kenal sebagai ibu dari klan Uchiha yang akan mendidik anak dan cucu kita agar menjadi Uchiha yang baik dan patut dibanggakan."

Tak bisa dipercaya jika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi begitulah, memang Sasuke yang mengatakannya.

"Bagaimana ?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku mau menjadi isterimu, Sasuke-kun." Katanya Sambil memeluk Sasuke erat.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Hinata. "Tapi kita tidak bisa menikah dalam waktu dekat.." Ujar Sasuke.

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke bingung, seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Aku harus merenovasi Mansion Uchiha. Aku tidak ingin kenangan masa lalu Uchiha membayang-bayangi kebangkitan Uchiha. Kita harus benar-benar memulai semuanya dari awal."

Hinata tertawa kecil kemudian kembali memeluk Sasuke dan mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu sampai semua hal yang Sasuke-kun persiapkan selesai."

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **Terimakasih ku ucapkan untuk semuanya yang sudah mau membaca fanfic buatanku^^**

 **-Alicia-**


End file.
